winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 601
Inspiration of Sirenix is the first episode of the sixth season, and the one hundred and thirty-first episode of the entire Winx Club series. Synopsis The Trix are swimming about in the pristine seas of Domino, planning their next move to take down the Winx Club, especially Daphne. Icy leads Darcy and Stormy towards a cave that houses something they could use... At Domino Castle, Bloom has breakfast with Oritel and Marion, discussing the party for Daphne's long-awaited return to life. Speaking of whom, Daphne crashes into the door before being helped up by Bloom. She walks up and accidentally bumps into the chair before haphazardly sitting down. It was apparent that Daphne hasn't gotten used to her corporeal, physical body, having spent nearly twenty years as a transparent, insubstantial disembodied spirit and was freely capable of phasing through all ''things solid. While Bloom and her parents were excited about the upcoming party, Daphne felt a bit down and awkward, feeling that her revival had downgraded her somewhat. She quickly leaves after bumping the table and her chair, and has trouble opening and closing the door. Back in the ocean, the Trix come across a sea cavern where the Beast of the Depth is located. The Trix use their powers to control it and send it towards Domino. At the castle, Bloom goes to talk with her troubled elder sister. Daphne felt her powers as the Nymph of Domino were gone since acquiring her physical and solid body and felt she may not be able to live up to her responsibility as Domino's guardian. Bloom tries to reassure her that Daphne still has all of her Sirenix powers to fall back on. It was then that the Specialists arrive with the other Winx in a transport ship. Bloom goes down to meet them, happy to see Sky. As they were about to have a moment, Daphne comes down and tumbles towards the group. Trying to regain her footing, she comically steps on Riven's foot, tangled Brandon in his own cape, and slammed into Timmy's stomach before crashing to the ground. Another incident happens when Bloom was accidentally standing on Daphne's scarf as she was leaving, causing her to crash into the Winx girls. Stella immediately thought it was time for a makeover. In Daphne's room, the Winx try to get Daphne reacquainted with being truly alive and physically solid again. Musa conjures up a scratch-board for some music while Aisha tries to teach her to dance. Tecna provides Daphne a new bright purple-colored cellphone, and Stella spells her a brand new gown and hairstyle. At the time of the party, nobles from around have gathered to welcome Daphne back home. Unfortunately, the Trix crash the party and unleash the Beast of the Depths to go after Daphne. The Winx Club and the Specialists try to fight the monster off, but nothing worked. Everyone quickly retreated into the palace and barred the monster out temporarily. Daphne breaks down in tears as she felt useless since she was unable to do anything. She tells Bloom and the others that the Beast of the Depths cannot be defeated, only controlled. The Winx Club then summon their Sirenix Guardians for help, where they tell that the "Inspiration of Sirenix" will be able to restore Daphne's self-confidence and full strength and powers as a Sirenix fairy and that the location is "the source". Tecna deduces it to be at Lake Roccaluce, where they had first achieved their Sirenix forms and abilities. They quickly leave for the lake, not knowing the Trix are secretly following. At Lake Roccaluce, the Winx Club go to the cavern where they got their powers and search to find the Inspiration. All come up empty-handed, but believe that they can find it together. It was then Bloom realized the "source" was none other than themselves, and that ''they are the Inspiration of Sirenix. They quickly leave, but are blocked off by the Trix. Not wanting to waste time dealing with the three witches, the Winx Club easily take them down. On Domino, the monster was slowly breaking through the doors. Daphne retreats to the balcony to sacrifice herself to save everyone. Bloom and the Winx arrive in time to stop her and use convergence to instill self-confidence in Daphne. The monster then knocks Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha to the ground before grabbing Bloom. Seeing her younger sister and friends in danger, Daphne transforms into her dormant Sirenix form. Transformed, Daphne easily takes control of the beast and sends it back to where it came from, ordering it to threaten Domino and its people no longer. The celebrations regarding Daphne's long-awaited return to life then joyously continue. Major Events *Daphne transforms into her Sirenix fairy form for the first time. *Daphne freely uses her exceedingly strong Sirenix abilities for the first time; ever since they were cursed by the three Ancestral Witches. Debut Appearances *Daphne's Sirenix form *Beast of the Depths *Three Maids in Domino as seen on Magical Adventure (2D form) Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Daphne *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Helia *Roy *Marion *Oritel *Guardians of Sirenix *Beast of the Depths Trivia * Despite Tritannus's trident being destroyed, the Trix still possess Dark Sirenix. This is the first time in the series where the Trix still retain a special upgrade in their powers that were given to them by an enemy that eventually got killed by the Winx Club. * Roy has become a Specialist. * This is the first time the Winx used their special spells a season after they earned the transformation. As for the previous seasons, the Winx only used the Enchantix fairy dust strictly during the third season and no longer used it in fourth season. The Winx only used their special Believix spell during the fourth season. * This is the second time the Guardians of Sirenix appeared at the same time when their fairies needed them. The first time was when they were needed to activate the Source of Sirenix * The Winx return to Lake Roccaluce while the Trix enter it for the first time. * Prior to this episode, the Winx made several references to the previous season. * Daphne is referred to as both the Nymph of Domino and the Nymph of Sirenix. * Winx Rising up Together! replaces We're the Winx as the opening while Underwater Mission is replaced by Living the Magic as the ending. This is due to the fact of the change of theme during the season. * The ending scene; where the Winx Club are flying around in their Sirenix forms is similar to The Lilo, in which they flew around Gardenia in their Believix forms. Mistakes *When Bloom is fighting the Beast along with the Winx, her hair color is orange and green, the color when she is underwater and not above. *When Daphne clumsily stepping and bumping into Brandon and Riven, her eyes for a minute change to blue. Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne Videos Coming soon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes